One Winter's Night
by FrostBitten Snowdrift
Summary: Did this for school and didn't want to waste it. Set before Jack Meets any of the Guardians. Has Merlin in it, but they aren't there that long, so it's not really a cross over. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. I do own this story Rated for death


**Ok then, this is another story i wrote for school and didn't want to waste. Jack's Appearance is loosely bases of Youtube's TheKillerJill's Project flight, and I received permission for it. Thanks once again if Ur reading this Kiki.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

ONE WINTER'S NIGHT

The Full moon gleamed overhead, watching the Winter council convene . The snow covered forest was silent as the clearing filled with snow sprites, ice spirits and winter animals filled the space, the lake behind them freezing with the sheer power emitted from the beings. As one, the council bowed to the three figures before them. Yuki Onna, Princess of Snow. Jack Frost, Prince of Ice. Old man winter, King of the season. The council would only convene when trouble arose in the season, and trouble had of this scale has never arisen before.

With a wave of his Sheppard's crook, Jack summoned chairs for every humanoid, soft pillows for the animals and a comfortable throne for his father. Carefully, the king sat in it.

"Welcome my friends, to the 131st winter counsel" Old man winter, despite his aged appearance, spoke with a strong powerful voice, better suited to a much younger man.

"We have much to discuss" Continued the prince

"But, for now, let us celebrate another year of reign for our great king" The princess cried, waving her pale hands and instruments of every kind appeared before them. Many sprites sprung up with delight, quickly plucking a tune, lost to the ages for anyone but the seasonal people.

Animals leapt up, weaving in magnificent patterns, and spirits joined hands and danced a sequence taught to them long ago. Yuki took Jack's hand, pulling him into the centre of the clearing, and they span, melding their two elements. Snow flew, ice sparkled, Yuki's long black hair flew and the moon light shone off her brother's white locks. The cloak and kimono donned by the sibling flapped in the wind created by the ancient dance. 

Delighted laughter and happy songs floated through the clearing for much of the night, as the prince and princess continued their dance, never once breaking for food or water. Their dance was to give power to their season, until spring took over the world, and they could not stop until winter was strong again. As the season gained power, so did the king, and the king could not die.

Old Man Winter watched his children with silent happiness, amazed, as he had been many times before, with their commitment. To both the dance and himself. Unfortunately, there was trouble in the season, and it had to be addressed. He clapped twice, the wind died down, the snow stopped falling, the music ended.

"I do not wish to end the celebrations friends, but there is trouble we must discuss" Slowly, the counsel moved back to their seats. The royal siblings stood on either side of their father

"There has been trouble in these woods ever since Camelot was built, and it seems the once and future king wishes to end winter's grip on the forest" Jack explained, drawing an image in the snow, a map of the forest and Camelot. "We must try and make peace with them before"

A battle cries and the galloping of hooves shattered the still night air. The knights of Camelot were attacking the winter counsel.

King Arthur halted the charge, riding up to stand in front of Old Man Winter, Golden hair bright in the moonlight, his silver mail gleaming and His sorcerer Merlin by his side.

"Old Man Winter, I command you to release this forest from winter and leave this land" Carefully, the winter king stood, and picked up his staff, a length of white yew wood, bleached with age.

"King Arthur, we have done nothing wrong. We have simply brought winter to this land, and we will take it away when it is time for this spring spirits bring their season. I am sure your wizard knows this" The black hair magician stiffened "Forcing us out will unbalance the seasons"

"If you will not leave by choice" The man drew his blade, and pointed it at the Spirit "We will make you"

The first to die that day was a winter animal, an arctic fox who never left the princess's side. Then an Ice Spirit Jack's own age. Then a sprite who turned to snow and blew away in the angry wind.

The Ice prince floated in front of the Wizard and said

"Why do you not fight?"

"I am only here to be sure the once and future king is not killed. I will not partake in this wrongdoing" came the reply. the prince nodded and flew to protect his sister from and near deadly blow.

Reunited, the two were a sight fearsome to behold. Sharp spikes of ice flew from the whirlwind around them, hitting and killing many knights. Snow blinded many more so they stumbled onto the lake and fell through the cracked ice.

The fighting stopped as a pained rang through the clearing. Old man winter staggered back and fell to the ground as Camelot's king help his bloody sword high.  
"Father! No!" screamed the Princess of snow running to her father as her brother stood guard between them and the Camelot knights.  
"Leave King Arthur. You have no Idea what you have just done" The king said not a word, turning, mounting his horse and riding away from the winter council with his knights. The Wizard left last, glancing back with sorrow in his eyes.

Jack dropped his staff, falling to his knees beside his father. A bloody hole wept in his chest. No wound from Excalibur could be healed, not even by Mother Nature herself. Shakily Old man Winter took the crown from his head, pushing it into his son's hands  
"You are the King of winter now Jack. Guard your people well" Tears fell from the prince's eyes, quickly freezing to ice.  
"I will Father" The dying man turned to Yuki  
"Yuki, Your brother will need help, Guide him until he is ready" The princess nodded, sobs blocking her words.  
"I love you father" Was all she could manage. The man pressed a hand to his daughter's cheek, and the other to his son's  
"As so I to you both. Goodbye my snow princess, my Ice Prince"  
'Good bye Father" The siblings said. Old Man winter's body devolved into snow, and blew away in the ice-cold wind.  
Jack stood and placed the crown of white gold on his head, and turned to the winter counsel. One by one, the spirits, sprites and animals bowed low.

Jack Frost became king of ice and snow, that winter's night. And Camelot gained a new enemy.


End file.
